User talk:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix/Archive1
Question Warship Voyager?! I meet a friend on an online game who is fun to talk to. But that person also sees the Voyager as a futuristic warship. Are you the same person? Rift Fleet 15:45, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Articles Hi. Well I think that your Multiphasic Shield is a good article with good ideas. However I did some checking myself and I did find a Multiphasic Shield and a Metaphasic Shield article. Perhaps in the History Section of our Multiphasic Shield article you could put a sentence explaining what the original purpose of the shield was? Write what ever you want, its up to you. Captain Redding 09:36, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Kes (Warship VOY) I was reading the Kes (Warship VOY) article and thought the pic was fuzzy, well if you want better pics go to http://trekcore.com . --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 02:57, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Idea... I've just had a brilliant idea. You know how were always wondering what article we should we have appearing on the 'Featured Article' section on the Front Page, well I think I’ve got a solution to that problem. This is voluntary of course, but I was thinking that we could all create or up-grade at least 10 articles each. In total we need 52 articles so a new one could appear every week but if we have more than that, the better. If you have an Article that you believe is good enough to be a Featured Article, then put a link to it on my Talk page and I’ll set it up as a Featured Article. Captain Redding 10:10, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Pictures I'm just going to say something, some of the pictures you've put on MG are not related to Star Trek. Maybe you could find some Trek pictures to put on Katherine Ann Janeway and Q (Female) (Warship VOY). --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 02:12, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Character I've created a new idea for you, I'm not done with the page yet but how do you like it? Rachel Leslie (Warship VOY) --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 22:34, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :I will respect your wishes. I will get back to you in a few minutes on some other ideas. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 01:30, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::Does Voyager have contact with the Alpha Quadrant? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 01:38, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::So Voyager is in the Delta Quadrant. Can they still contact the Federation? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 20:16, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Maybe Rachel Leslie can be the Admiral that Voyager contacts. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 02:21, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Vekxel class Right. I have decided that you can correct it. But I want it to be completely changed. I don't want it in the First person in any part. The content MUST be about the ship only. I don't want the article to stray into another topic. I want the correct templates to be used, such as the Template:Standard. If there is any pictures it must be of the ship. The image can be any size but when showed on the page I don't want it to be more than 350px. And please read the Editing Policy so that it meets up with MG parameters. If you intend of meeting up with those requirements I'd be happy to let you edit that page. Just to say, don't edit any other pages that are Siqars without my permission. And please don't take my lecture as if I'm shouting. I just don't want any more pages to be in a messy state. Captain Redding 11:50, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Hello. You know how your working on the Vekxel class, where I'd like the layout and the contents to be similar to the Excalibur or Pathfinder class. When I mean content I don't mean how the ship was built or any of that. I mean to have sections such as this =History= Design Specifications Construction Deck Layout Ships Block Sorry if you were blocked yesterday. The Autoblock was switched on so whenever the User:Siqar (who has been blocked) attempted to log on with a diffirent IP Address. You were blocked for some reason. This problem should not happen again. Soory if this caused any Inconvenience. Captain Redding 14:11, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Rift Fleet Hailing Hey I reconize that you made the alternate Voyager story so I was wondering if you wish to chat about ideas. Reply on my talk page if you wish to comply. Rift Fleet 00:54, 15 December 2008 (UTC) NO! I do not believe that that image is "approperate" for this site. Because you must think that people, including perhaps tweleve year olds, might look at this site. I suggest that you remove the image as soon as possible. Also I made an alternate mirror universe, take a look at it sometime. Just look at my user page and find out what you wish to look at, look for the A.M.U. on it. Rift Fleet 15:00, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I do not feel that that image is appropriate to this site one bit. (It may not be but I think that image is porn). And imagine if five-year-olds were looking at this site and there parents seen that image, I think there would be alot of trouble. So that is why I am going to delete it and I do not want to see that type of stuff on this site again!!! And just to ask. Why did you upload it anyway? Captain Redding 16:22, 15 December 2008 (UTC) That image my be suitable for a, but I do not think that it is appropriate at all. but not on this site, what so ever. I wonder if you would like to play the RPG on my talk page? Just read the instruction before you start. This may help people to get ideas and stuff. Rift Fleet 16:45, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Just to say, I've made Kes (Warship VOY) a Featured Article as I feel that it has good content. To improve the page I would have less Red Links, but if you don't have ideas for those links just leave them. Captain Redding 16:32, 17 December 2008 (UTC) The Designer Could you take a look at my Hyperion class, Legacy class, and USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-W)? They are good, esp the Hyperion as it was in the top choices. But I feel they need to be improved, mostly because your and Siqar's articles are posted as better than mine. Suggestions? Feel free to fix/add stuff ie. new tech or relevant pics. Wakachukie 04:19, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Hello again. If you have seen my posts at Rift Fleet, you know I am starting an Aslan class. However, I do not want to be the sole designer. So if you are willing, I can pass a copy of the technical data to you and we can discus on what it should look like in more detail. So, do you want to help? Wakachukie 16:40, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Star Trek 24? I still don't understand what Star Trek: 24 is, even after I read it for the hundredth time. Is it like you update or create a new chapter to the story every 24 hours? Does it also include stuff like the rip off's MAlf does like Star Trek: Voyeur? instead of Star Trek:Voyager. Also, I was never aware that the Federation had states, I thought it was just one big power which was made up of different species. Anyhow, even though it is Star Trek:24 I don't think that there should be (Star Trek:24) behind every name, it should really be like Martha Mcbeath, who is in Star Trek:Discovery but doesn't have that title behind her name. Captain Redding 18:03, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Links You know how every Starship is a type of Class, Such as the Excalibur Class, well I've noticed that you've made links like, this Excalibur Class, actually, it should be Excalibur class. I'm not giving you onto trouble or anything but I'm just saying, when writting Class, do it with a small c. Captain Redding 18:16, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry if I sound as if I'm picking on you, well believe me I'm not. Anyway, you know how you've created alot of Technology, including a Photonic Cannon, well every Starship actually has a Photonic Cannon or they wouldn't be able to fire torpedoes. So unless you know that the technology articles your creating are going to only be used in Star Trek: Warship VOY. Please don't write it as if only Imperial Warships or that only use that technology. Captain Redding 18:24, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Confused You know how I deleted the info. Well I thought that the info had nothing to with the ship. If something like this happens again and I'm not around to revert the edit, simply go into History and compare versions. Anyhow I went into the Vekxel class and I found that my edit had already been reverted so you can complete the edits. Captain Redding 13:38, 21 December 2008 (UTC) In the Talk:Vekxel class, Siqar is making me look like I'm attacking him. I'm not attacking him, and I hope you appreciate the fact that I am wanting the best content for Memory Gamma. Now that doesn't mean good ideas or good stories, I wouldn't care if someone wrote an extremely predictable story that sends people to sleep or any of that. The only thing I care about is that people write in proper english and people can understand it. Captain Redding 14:09, 21 December 2008 (UTC) SIQAR (Siqar 14:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC)) The reversionsreversions i think there are veo andriods in there doing omnopotent things to tell you the truth i don,t know my revisions have been changeing before me do you want the graphics changed to thum nail Stories This is up to you ofcourse, but I was thinking that it would be quite interesting if you wrote a story about your Star Trek: Warship Voyager in the Story section. A good example of stories is Star Trek: Pioneer, however you don't need to write as many episodes. Captain Redding 14:37, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Vekxel class I've just seen what Siqar has done and I am not impressed. (Why does Siqar do this?). We can not have two articles with the same content so I'll revert the edits Siqar has done and you can continue editing the Vekxel class. Captain Redding 15:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Copy Editing Please don't copy edit things from Memory Alpha or any other web site, because it goes against MA policy. Thank You. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 19:53, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Pressie :D Hi LLP (!) I'd love to accept your pressie... except that the Arella isn't my ship!!! It belongs to Primarch Radiz (who hasn't got a user page, but does have a talk page). I only have two classes of ships, the Independence class and the Kingdom class, and I'm still working on those. By the way, what is Lindsay Lohan Phoenix all about? Or are you still keeping that a secret...? Dave''Subspace Message'' 20:47, 25 December 2008 (UTC) How to make better articles I would like to ask if you could give be hints as to making a good starship article. I look at your Warship Voyager article and I compare it to mine and I think that yours is better. It could have something to do with pictures but I do not want to use pictures yet on my article pages. The reason being is that I wish to capture my own ships flying around and not a blurred image of another ship. So if you could give me some pointers I would try to help you with anything that comes to your mind. Rift Fleet 04:47, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm Your Vekxel class's first image kinda looks like my New Horizons class but not to similer. Also did you know that my ISS ships did not belong to the Terran Empire? They came from the alternate mirror universe. So how is your story coming along? Rift Fleet 17:41, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Being Blocked Well, I have seen that Siqar has been recently blocked by Londogne for 1 week because he doesn't follow the rules that has been set out. Now Siqar has been blocked until Friday, under the blocks of IP Address, Username and User Creation. Which means that he can't make a new username or use his own. Also, if he tries to hack using another IP Address, as you know, that IP Address gets blocked as well. (And there is actually only a certain amount of IP Addresses, so it is quite realistic if Siqar has managed to block all non-Admins.) I'll ask some other users if they have actually been blocked themselves, (just double-checking), and if they have been blocked it is quite likely Siqar has been attempting to hack, if not, Siqar may be trying to log on as you or been using your IP Address, whatever the case, I'll go to one of the members of the Wiki Community for some advice on what to do. Hopefully you won't be blocked by Siqar again. Captain Redding 07:49, 28 December 2008 (UTC) N.X.T. Arella 1062-2124-D thanks for the new Arella Lindsay, I like the Idea of a Arella in your Universe. Is the Imperion Class like the galaxy class at all? PrimarchRadiz 15:28, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Alternates Speaking of alternate vessels, would you like an alternate N.X.T. Voyager to appear in my story? It would have the regular ISS (though I am think of changing that to EIS (Earthian Imperial Starfleet) or something else) in front of it but your entire crew has to be evil! Which mean your captain may (depends if the ship is for or against The Empire) show no mercy towards his (or hers) enemies. Also what is with the extra number next ot the registry number? Is it the year the ship first came out or something else? Rift Fleet 22:06, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Naw your idea that the first (or sencond) officer takes out the captain and then he or she becomes the next captain shall NOT be added to my mirror universe. They will have a small seanse of honor for their captains, but they (may) never quite trust other officers. Also like I said above, I plan on changing the ISS to something else like Imperial Galactic Starship (IGS) or Imperial Naval Starships (INS) or something like that. So yea a goal is to try and change that as soon as possible as to not make my mirror universe similar to THE mirror universe. I would like for you to help me with this since you made your own mirror universe. Also The extra number may be when the ship was built, like the year they started to plan it or something, or something similar to that. Rift Fleet 22:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Perhaps they are logical but perhaps only a few on Vulcan converted to avoid wars and stuff. But most of that society believes in The Empire (Earthian) with taking over all other races, like the Klingons (by the way some one needs to star this article) or the Tholians (who the Terran Empire had trouble with but the Earthian Empire mostly wiped out earily for their conquest). Also I would like to add that my mirror universe version is more advanced than the Terran Empire, because; one: they conquered most of the primary races earily, two: four ships are recovered over several years but one is stolen by renegades. Each ship has infomation on a powerful alien race, but the stolen ship was the only one to steal one of the alien ships database, which would make The Empire extremily powerful. But everythying in my alternate universe is still in the planning stages and not final. That is why I would like help on it, so if you think of anything for this universe (such as different factions against The Empire) then feel free to talk with me about them. Rift Fleet 17:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Question Have you saved an article and then some how you got logged off? Rift Fleet 22:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Also yeah I guess I did forget what EIS meant. So thank you for reminding me about that, by the by any more ideas for the AMU? Rift Fleet 16:56, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Umm like it says above, any ideas for AMU? Such as what your Mirror Voyager would look like, besides the unique paint design? Rift Fleet 16:44, 8 January 2009 (UTC) So EIS (Earthian Imperial Starship) would be the best prefix for the Alternate Mirror Universe? Have to check with the other user on that for now but I wanted to try and keep most of the orginal Voyager in the Alternate Mirror Universe, course your ship may have been stolen and modified when the orginal EIS Voyager came back from the Delta Quadrent. So if you can make an image that could show an Intrepid class ship up to the teeth with guns, and perhaps some other modifications, then I shall compare other ideas for your ship, as a thought I maight make it the Rupture's "sister" ship. Tell me anything you want to go over with and we can work some things out. Also did you make or borrow those two images? I thought that at one time I saw them on another web site. Rift Fleet 17:43, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Great picture, but I was looking for something more like the Intrepid class look. So if you can create an Intrepid class ship heavily modified (like modified over about 10 to 20+ years) then perhaps we may be getting somewhere to what I was thinking about. As for the three pictures perhaps they are other ships in the EIS Voyager's fleet? Also what do you prefer for the AMU Earthian Empire's prefix? I really need to know before I make articles of the AMU ships, just remember that the Earthian Empire prefix must not have ANY relation to ISS, USS, RSE, IKS, etc, otherwise I'll think later on down the road that I made a mistake. Just reply back when you can and do not forget that if you have trouble with ideas for your story then I can give you some tips and hints. Rift Fleet 16:36, 12 January 2009 (UTC) template buttons Hello there, I'm Uberfuzzy, one of the Wikia Helpers. Angela asked me to help you with your request to port over darkhorse's template buttons. Here's the code for it below. It was in their MediaWiki:Common.js. You will need to have one of the admins here put it in your MediaWiki:Common.js at this wiki. just putting it at the end should be fine. It looks a little hard to read, that is because the entire template text is actually on 1 very long line. the \r's are newlines. obviously, you will need to adapt the template names and parameters to your uses here, but its not that hard, and its likely not something that will need to be changed that often. You (or whoever) can read more about these the types of buttons at Help:Custom edit buttons if (mwCustomEditButtons) { mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images.wikia.com/marveldatabase/images/2/29/Character_Button.png", "speedTip": "Insert character template", "tagOpen": "\{\{Character Template\r| image = ", "tagClose": "\r| name = \r| homeworld = \r| species = \r| gender = \r| birth = \r| death = \r| height = \r| weight = \r| hair = \r| eyes = \r| affiliation = \r| posting = \r| position = \r| rank = \r| image2 = \r\}\}", "sampleText": ""}; mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/memory-gamma/images//9/9c/Spaceship_Button.png", "speedTip": "Insert Starship template", "tagOpen": "\{\{Standard Template\r| image = ", "tagClose": "\r| registry = \r| class = \r| gov = \r| navy = \r| status = \r| yard = \r| laid = \r| launched = \r| commissioned = \r| decommissioned = \r| motto = \r| comm = \r| exec = \r| seco = \r| med = \r| eng = \r| opps = \r| sec = \r| image2 = \r\}\}", "sampleText": ""}; } Sharing the wealth isn't what I usually do. (I'm so greedy) : ). But it might be a good idea. I know for a fact that Star Trek:Expanded Universe would be interrested, but I'm not sure about Memory Alpha and Beta, due to the fact that they are only interrested in canon and non-canon ships, and I think Memory Alpha have articles for all the canon ships, but its worth a try. So I'll contact them as soon as possible. Stubs Memory Gamma as you know has 900 articles but most of them are stubs. If you have created any articles that are still stubs, please create some content for those pages. If you see stubs that are not yours don't edit them., I'll chase up the creator. Anyhow we need content as Memory Gamma is fairly bare and needs some interresting articles. Thanks Captain Redding 14:56, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Curious So what prefix for the AMU makes the most sense? Do not forget that the prefixes are on my talk page. Once this is decided I will begin making the articles for the ships and possibly more. Rift Fleet 16:41, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I have a grand idea! Sense I am allowed to use a version of your Voyager for the AMU universe, then I shall allow you to use my four main ships for your universe. Just make sure to keep all four of them kind of the same like what you did with your Voyager version. here are the links to my four main vessels here: 1, 2, 3, 4. So if you would like for my ships to appear in your story you can just be sure to separate them from their ISS and AMU versions. I have also added a Voyager to the Earthian Imperial Navy ships as well but I am unsure what to use for the registry, perhaps you could help? Rift Fleet 17:53, 14 January 2009 (UTC) (Siqar 02:41, 15 January 2009 (UTC)) hi just here to say helo have you got some sugar theres soom hot rubarb pie if you want to come over to Siqars for a cup of tea feel welcome im a desperate alien in my spaceship and want to make friends peace